


Unprepared

by SaranghaeShelby



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Disapproving Family, Eventual Smut, Forbidden Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Non-Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Princes & Princesses, Secret Relationship, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaranghaeShelby/pseuds/SaranghaeShelby
Summary: Being the prince of Polihex was never a blessing like everyone believed. In fact, it was more of a curse. Jazz never wanted any of it. The mystical markings and pale blue optics, and the fact that he was never aloud to make a decision for himself. And, then came the day that his sire decided that he was to be betrothed to the prince of Iacon, of all people. So, yeah, he might have thrown a fit, but it never changed anything.





	1. Chapter 1

"Jazz, please do not act like this. This is for our people, without this engagement our people would have died; be it from war or lack of energon. I did not want to. The very idea makes me sick," Onyx pleads with his creation as the royal family sit in the throne room, awaiting the arrival of the Iaconian King, King's Consort, and Prince. 

"You could have found another way! I do not want to be with him, sire. What of Soundwave! I love him with all my being and I am suppose to leave him like he did not mean everything to me," he cries, tears welling in his bright optics. "I am so sorry, my son. I would rather have you mate with Soundwave than some filthy Iaconian, but I did not know what else to do. Please, I only did this so that both you and Soundwave would live," he explains.

This only causes Jazz to turn to his sire in confusion. "What do you speak of, sire," he whispers.

"If the war had continued, we would have had no choice but to send Soundwave onto the battlefield and then he would have fallen and when our armies finally failed, the soldiers would have come for the royal family...... us. They would have tortured and killed you in front of your sire and I." Discord explains from his throne as he watches his mate pace.  
This has more tears welling up, until they start to spill over onto his cheeks. Discord moves to wipe the tears from his son's face, before pulling him into a hug and holding him close. 

"How long," Jazz asks quietly into his carrier's robes. "One vorn," Onyx answers, hoping that it will give his son some peace. "What am I to tell Soundwave? As my personal guard, he is to accompany me to Iacon, will he not," he cries, knowing that it will break Soundwave to do so. " I wish I knew what to tell you," Onyx whispers, forcing a sob from Jazz's chest. "I don't want this, please. Sire, please, don't make me do this," Jazz begs. 

"I'm sorry, my son."

At this moment, the sound of pedesteps echoes down the corridor and a guard enters the throne room. "My Lords, the Royal family of Iacon have arrived."

"Bring them in, Nexus."

Immediately, said family steps out of the corridor and into the room. Their bright red and blue plating and royal blue optics stand out gainst the light blues and whites of the palace. The king, Alpha Trion, wears a silver crown crested with red and blue jewels. Jazz's optics drift to the young prince, who stands at the Consort's side. He seems to stand at the height of an fully matured mech instead of that of an adolescent, with red and blue plating and bright optics, wearing the same blank look as his sire.

Soundwave flanks them, being one of the guards to have escorted them here. Jazz can feel the tears try to spill again but, with years of training, he is able to hold them at bay.

"Ah, Onyx, I see that your insolent offspring has realized the implications of this arrangement," Alpha Trion sneers as he notices Jazz wipe away the last of his tears. The normally level-headed lord bares his dentae and a feral growl sounds through the room at the insult to his son. "You will watch yourself, especially in my home."

Alpha Trion's optics narrow, before he decides against replying to the blantant threat. "Are we ready to outline the treaty or did we just waste the energy to get to this wretched city for nothing," he asks, sounding almost bored. Jazz can feel his sire's anger almost skyrocketting and knows that if someone doesn't interfer that something terrible is going to happen.

He allows his hand to move over and grab his sire's, pushing a more calm energy through the connection, from his spark to his sire's. Slowly, the tension leaves and Onyx's optics lighten back to their standard sky blue. "Of course, please. Allow me and my mate to show you to the committee chamber, where we will go over everything."

Then, Onyx turns to look at his son. "Why don't you take Prince Orion for a tour around our home, Jazz," he asks while leading the king and consort away. Jazz can do no more than nod silently. Once, his sire is gone, Jazz turns to notice that Soundwave has come to stand at his side and that the prince seems to be having a quiet conversation with own his personal guard.

"Well, let us start with the gardens first ," Jazz says as he decends the slope from the throne dias to the main floor. He stops in front of the prince, before he notices tear tracks down his cheeks. "Are you okay," he asks worriedly. "Yes," he answers with a noticable crack to his voice. A sad smile crosses Jazz's face, before he pulls him into a small hug and pushes a calm energy into the contact and then lets go. 

"Come. You'll love the gardens. They always make me feel better. Somehing tells me that we both need some cheering up."

Once they find a bench amidst the crystal flowers and statues, they sit down with their respective guards standing next to them. "Do you want to talk about what is bothering you? I'm pretty sure that I will understand," Jazz asks carefully. Orion seems to start to cry again before he answers. "I don't want this. I'm so sorry, Prince Jazz."

This causes a tear to appear in Jazz's optic, here sits someone who feels the same as him. "I know. It's not fair. I don't want it either. I have already promised myself to someone else, but my sire says that it is for my people."

Orion looks back up at him in wonder. "My sire says the same. I have also promised myself to someone else, but my sire could never know." He reaches out and Jazz returns the hug from the other prince.

"Do you want to tell me about your lover, then?"

Orion pauses before he smiles and takes a calming breath. "He is perfect. He never saw me as the prince, but as a bot with feelings. We grew up together. We did everything together. He is so smart and funny and understanding and kind and strong and loyal and perfection in every sense of the word. He has always promised me that come time for my coming of age that we could run away and become joined."

"He sounds like a knight in shining armor. Would I ever be able to meet him?"

"Are you sure that you would want that?"

Jazz nods, and Orion casts a glance towards his guard as his optics lightened up and his cheeks turn a dark blue. Jazz feels himself freeze, before he looks up at the guard. His brilliant red optics and gleaming silver plating seems to match his red accents. A small sad smile seems to have made it's home on his face.

"This is Megatronus."

The guard turns to smile at Jazz and bows in greeting.

Never in a million lifetimes did Jazz think that he would find another like him. A bright smile settles on the prince's face. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Megatronus."

"Do you want to tell me about your lover then?"

Jazz smiles and tries to think of how he could possibly explain his love and connection with Soundwave? Seeming to not be able to find another way, he reaches out and places his hand on Orion's chest before he pushes forward the emotions and feelings that stir inside of Jazz's spark at the mere thought or presence of Soundwave. Within seconds, Orion's optics have widened and a tear slips down his face. A look of awestruck shock shines from his optics. "That felt absolutely beautiful. Like true love. Like you have truly found your truemate."

Jazz lets a sad laugh slip past his lips before he casts his own optics to Soundwave. Orion follows his gaze and his mouth drops open. 

"This is Soundwave, my best friend, my lover, my one truemate."

At the sound of his name leaving Jazz's lips, Soundwave turns to face the princes.

Orion turns to him as he bows to him. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Prince Orion."

Orion turns to Jazz and a giant smile spreads across his lips. "I never thought that I would find someone who would be able understand what I feel," he explains.


	2. Preparing

"So let me get this straight: you and Soundwave realized that you were in love in the middle of swords training, with Soundwave's sword pressed against your main energon line," Orion asks laughing. Jazz feels the heat beneath his cheeks at the memory. "Yes." Orion bursts into another fit of laughs from where he sits in Megatronus's lap.

Both of the princes had decided to move to Jazz's room, where they could have more privacy. " My little jigoya, it is no better than us," Megatronus pipes up, peaking Jazz's interest at the interesting nickname. "What is a jigoya?"

Megatronus looks over at Jazz who has settled between Soundwave's legs and against his chest with his arms wrapped around him. "It is a rare flower that only grows in the capitol of Iacon. It looks like a little ball and is covered in sharp little thorns, but at night, when most don't notice, it opens up to reveal a crystal sphere inside with a beautiful mix of reds and blues on its petals and it smells absolutely amazing."

"So it looks like his plating? And, it looks as intimidating and unapproachful as he does when someone first meets him?"

"Exactly."

"I wish we had something like that here. Our flowers are only in bloom for three lunar cycles out of the vorn."

"We still have the crystal gardens during the winter, little one," Soundwave interupts. That has Jazz's face heating up further. The other couple seems to pick up on his embarresment and looks to Soundwave. "During the coldest nights, we often sneak down to the crystal gardens and spend the night there. The stars shine brightly without the clouds and they make a beautiful show."

"Just how cold does it get here," Orion asks curiously. Honestly, neither knows much about the other. Of course, aside from the biased and rumored stories. "It is normally anywhere from 40 degrees to absolute zero. But, during the end of the vorn, absolute zero to negative 20."

The Iaconians look at the Polihexians in complete shock. "And, that is the kind of weather that you guys like to go outside and sleep in," Megatronus asks. The two look to each other in confusion. "Is there something that we are not putting together?"

"Um, yeah."

"Iacon is normally anywhere from 70 degrees to 100 degrees, at anytime."

This pushes the other couple into a shocked silence. "Then how can you stand being here?" "Oh, our lead scientist developed a complex code for us to use to contain our body heat. That, and we can't really be here any longer than a few joors."

"So how do our creators expect us to maintain a 'relationship' if we can't stand to be in each other's environment?"

This gives all of them pause. Sure they already agreed that they were not getting joined, but it did make them curious. How could an Iaconian and a Polihexian be expected to be in a relationship? It seems literally impossible. After a few minutes of contemplation, Orion breaks the silence.

"On a completely different topic, where are we going to hide?"

Both couples had agreed that a vorn would be enough time to prepare to leave their homes forever and get joined to their truemates. 

"How about Prophez? Its tempatures are the perfect compromise of our enviorments and it has several other refugees. I heard that the apprentice to the Fremondian Leader took refuge there when his relationship with another male was revealed."

"That sounds like a good idea! Neither of our creators would ever think to look on a nuetral planet, much less in the Alpha Centari system!"

"I am sure that they have ended their tour here." Onyx's voice carries down the hall outside of the room, causing both couples to jump up and situate themselves properly. Jazz and Orion stand at the bay windows with Megatronus and Soundwave standing by the door with blank faces.

The door opens to reveal a scowling Onyx and smug looking Alpha Trion with Discord and Lord Nova in tow. "Ah, there you are. I was just telling Alpha Trion about how cold it gets here at night."

The two mechs share a look filled with laughing amusement. "Does that mean that we are going home already, sire?" Alpha Trion looks to his creation and aknowledges him nodding. "Indeed, my son. We are not meant to withstand this wretched city's climate for more than a few joors. The ship is preparing for departure," he explains. Orion looks over to Jazz who shrugs and smiles.

"Until we meet again," Jazz says and hugs him.

Both of the kings seem to be shocked at how well their sons are getting along after all the arguing against the decision. "Until we meet again," Orion parrots back with a large smile on his face, before he is being led out of the room, Megatronus following.

=====================================================================


End file.
